


Phil's Photo Album Is Full of Dan

by byephilecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look at these photographs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Photo Album Is Full of Dan

When Phil began editing his Reaction to Old Photos video, he began to realize just how many photos of Dan he’d featured. He’d backed up a file of nearly three thousand photos, many of friends and family who requested their privacy. It crossed his mind to include some more variety; perhaps a few more selfies or shots of some YouTuber friends, but he knew what his subscribers wanted to see. It surely wasn’t hard to find decent photos of Dan. Phil reckoned Dan was in over half of the sum total.

 

He then recalled that evening when he first decided to reminisce via old iPhone photos in preparation for the video. If his viewers only knew their true nature.

 

The first one he came across was in their hotel room during some convention, made obvious by the brown furniture and beige wallpaper. Phil’s feet made two blurry white mounds out of rumpled duvet peeking from the bottom of the frame. The TV glowed a bright blue, probably sitting on the Main Menu of the OnDemand movie list. But Dan was easily the photo’s main focus. He stood slightly hunched over a mahogany desk, eyes squinted at a room service menu laid flat on the surface. He was completely nude, and he was beautiful. His cock still slightly plump from the early morning fun they’d had moments earlier. It hung between his lightly-furred thighs. The golden sunlight peering between the curtains cast the softest stream of golden light, which highlighted every soft curve and every wispy hair on his body. The fat on his belly – the one he would consistently groan about in the mirror— looked as if it were painted on by a brush’s single swoop to meet his gentle hips and round ass. Yes, Phil was proud of this shot because Dan made it look like Renaissance art.

 

A few more minutes of scrolling brought him to a new set of pictures that brought a deep blush to Phil’s cheeks. He remembered taking these quite vividly, and he even lingered on one for a few minutes just to relive it again. See, in this photo, he saw his own bare thighs – much hairier than Dan’s. Dan was between them, his cheeks hollowed and his lips puckered around the pink tip of Phil’s dick. Dan offered the camera a glassy, doe-eyed gaze. Phil had his fist clenched in Dan’s dark, unstraightened waves. Phil could almost hear Dan’s muffled moans just from the sight.

 

As he neared the final couple photos, the memories became much clearer, since they were taken only a few days before. His front-facing camera had captured a dark, grainy photo of Dan in a peaceful slumber atop Phil’s chest. Dan’s mussed locks veiled much of Phil’s neck. Dan’s nose was buried into the dark tufts of Phil’s chest hair. His cheeks were pushed forward against Phil’s chest, giving his lips an innocent pout. Of course, the camera captured the bottom half of Phil’s satisfied simper in the upper corner-- one that was much like the one imprinted on his lips once he clicked out of the folder and clasped his Macbook closed.


End file.
